


A Four Letter Word I’ll Never Use

by holopansy



Series: The Love Story of Jarod Way and Greg Iero [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: Another Gerard Way/Frank Iero fuckboy alter ego dabble.
Relationships: Greg Iero/Jarod Way
Series: The Love Story of Jarod Way and Greg Iero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Four Letter Word I’ll Never Use

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sami's video that she accidentally sent to Lola.

_“Fuck" is a 4 letter word. "Rape" is a 4 letter word. "Wife" is a 4 letter word. So is "love". "Fuck" is a curse. So is "love"._

\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Jarod finishes, and pushes back the covers, throwing the used tissue off the side of the bed, missing the garbage. _Oh well, Greg’s room is a mess already._

“Nice cock, bro.” 

Greg really knows how to make a weird situation even weirder. Jarod looks over at Greg, his face with a slight shine, illuminated blue by the flickering tv screen. 

“You’re such a fuckin’ fag, you know that?” he laughs, with no real heat to the words. 

“If I’m a fag then so are you,” Greg replies, gesturing to their sweatpants, shucked halfway down their thighs. 

“Shut up and finish this episode with me,” Jarod pulls up his pants and boxers and grabs the tv remote between the two, unmuting the show just as Schibetta is being placed in the back of a cop car. They finish up the episode, drinking beer and making jokes at one another’s expense. Before Greg knows it, Jarod is collecting his keys, readying himself to drive home. 

“You sure you don’t wanna crash here?”

“Yeah, you know how my mom is; if I’m not ready at 8 sharp for church she’ll beat my ass.”

Greg walks Jarod to his car, trying to get over the inexplicable disappointment he feels, while they bemoan strict parents and enthuse about how much better it would be if they could get an apartment together. 

“Definitely bro. We should do it! Beer, weed, and chicks 24/7.”

Jarod shuts the door and replies. “Not to mention your best friend, who has such a nice cock.”

As Jarod is turning on the engine, Greg barks out a laugh. “Yeah, you know it! Call me when you get out of church, alright? Maybe we can go play some basketball or something.” 

“Okay, awesome. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Greg meets Jarod’s eyes and he feels a little dizzy, it makes him grip the door tightly and then quickly let go. _The beer must’ve affected me more than I anticipated_ , he excuses. Logically, he knows that splitting a 6-pack of beer is something he does multiple times a week, and that the butterflies in his stomach that stir up a fuss whenever he looks at Jarod smiling at him signify something serious, but he’ll never admit it to himself. 

He backs away from the car, and Jarod starts to pull away.

“Tomorrow,” he breathes out, and watches Jarod drive down the road and out of sight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sex and death. They're different, but the same. To reach that final moment, that climax, you gotta give up control of your body, of your soul._

_And love? Well, if sex is sweet and death is bitter, love is both. Love will always and forever break your heart._

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning and end quotes from S1E02 of Oz


End file.
